The Missing Link
by ILoveFineNYBooty
Summary: A Certain Boscorelli (Wonder Who?) and the Yokas Family are Torn Apart When The Strongest Link to Both Families Vanishes...


If I had a million dollars for every time a guy hit on me while I was wearing my "I Love Bad Boys" T-Shirt... Then I'd own Bosco and use him as my personal man servant lmao... Yea, and none of the others are mine either.  
  
Veronica Ford's eyes snapped open when she heard her five-year-old daughter, Sasha, whimpering in fear. She suppressed her scream when she saw the face of an all-too-familiar stranger grinning idiotically a few inches from her own face. Sasha's small fingers dug into her mother's arm.  
  
"Wake up, sunshine. It'll be Day Three in a few minutes and I don't really want you to miss out on all the fun," he greeted her cheerfully. Veronica wrapped her arms around her daughter's body, her wrists and ankles bound together with filthy rope. The strands which were once a dull gold were now soiled with dirt and blood. Her mouth was covered with a blue rag that had once been used to wipe up blood, oil, and gasoline. Young Sasha was nearly weighed down by the heavy rope that bound her own body parts. The man was wearing his ski mask. He hadn't taken it off for the past three days, at least not in the Fords' presence. The only thing they could see were his piercing blue eyes and his dirty grin. He untied the rag from weak Veronica, letting her gasp for clean air. The stench of the rag was almost too much to bear.  
  
"What fun?" Veronica managed to sputter.  
  
"The fun of watching your daughter," he cackled.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" the mother glared at him.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," he shrugged non-chalantly. Sasha, who hadn't eaten in two days and rarely was given anything to drink, weakly pushed her body against her mother's and buried her face into her lap. The water they got was usually filthy from only God knows what.  
  
"Don't harm a hair on her body," Veronica hissed.  
  
"Or what? You'll get me in revenge?" he began to howl. "Sorry, sweetheart, but that's not gonna happen anytime in the near future. Seeming as you're going to witness what you're going to go through."  
  
"Don't hurt my Mommy!" Sasha reared her head defiantly. The man's eyes slid from the twenty-year-old mother to Sasha.  
  
"Can it, Princess," he sneered. "You don't have much say in this matter."  
  
"Don't talk to my daughter like that, you sick bastard," Veronica snapped, pulling Sasha closer to her. His arrogant grin folded into a disgusted frown.  
  
"That hurts, baby. I can't believe you'd say that. I mean to your husband of all people,"  
  
"I'm not your wife," Veronica closed her eyes, praying that she could somehow miraculously disappear into the wall. His eyes traveled to her engagement ring, the one her boyfriend of 2 years had given her. He wasn't the father of her child, but he loved Sasha just the same. And Sasha loved Brett even more. In a split second, the man had grabbed Veronica's hand and ripped the ring off of her hand. Veronica recoiled while crying out in protest. "Give me that back!"  
  
"You should forget about him, Roni," the man smirked. "He doesn't love you like I do."  
  
"I don't even know you!" Veronica spat.  
  
"Sure you do, Roni," his face dawned a look of confusion. "You told me you loved me, don't you remember? You told me we'd be together forever."  
  
"Mommy," Sasha whispered. Veronica felt the tears of her sweet daughter soak into her tattered jeans. "You love Brett, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Veronica cooed as comfortingly as humanly possible.  
  
"I've had enough of this bull shit," he snarled. He yanked Sasha up by her fragile wrists and threw her against another wall. Sasha began to cry hysterically from the pain as she rolled onto her back. Veronica let her tears flow from her eyes. She did her best to crawl over to her angel, but she only succeeded in falling from her knees to her stomach. He grabbed Veronica by her hair and pulled her back up, letting the young woman cry in more pain. He then pushed her onto her bottom. Veronica bit her lip as a white-hot pain jarred through her left ring finger. She looked through tear- filled eyes and saw her finger bleeding. He had jammed a make-shift wedding band from rusty barbed wire and now branded her as his own.  
  
"I loved you. I always have," he sniffed. He wiped his own frustrated tears away. Sasha let out one final wale before he turned on Veronica and thundered over to Sasha. He again pulled her up by the wrists, then nearly crushed her between his chest and his powerful arms. "Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
"Please, stop! Stop!" Veronica pleaded as she watched him shake Sasha violently. Sasha tried to make her sobs subside, which only succeeded in making her cry more.  
  
"Veronica, tell your goddamn daughter to shut up!" he roared.  
  
"Be quiet, baby," Veronica hissed across the small room. Sasha didn't stop her pitiful wailing quick enough for the madman, as Veronica witnessed. He slapped his large arm across Sasha's face, then tosses her like a rag doll onto the concrete floor. He then retrieved a small object from his pockets and pointed it at Sasha. "Baby, be quiet! Baby, please!"  
  
"Say goodbye, Roni," he seethed. He turned the safety off of his small handgun and turned to his "wife". He grinned crazily. "Say your goodbyes!"  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"Damnit, Roni! Don't make me kill our daughter without you saying goodbye!" he bellowed.  
  
"Don't be scared, baby!" Veronica sobbed. "Mommy loves you!"  
  
"I love you too, Mommy," Sasha screamed. Veronica closed her eyes when she caught the glimpse of the crazy glint in her daughter's assailant's eyes. She heard one final sob escape from her daughter, which was promptly cut short by the sound of a gunshot.  
  
While Veronica was cowering in the corner with her eyes closed, he checked his silver watch. He sighed softly, then looked at his wife.  
  
"God, I'm sorry Roni," he stated simply.  
  
"For what?" Veronica shivered in fear.  
  
"Well, it's day three. You know what that means, right?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Too bad," he shrugged. Then he pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. 


End file.
